The wolf in the east
by NBLTEAM
Summary: An alternate universe where Ned gets defeated at the tower of joy but not killed by Arthur Dayne. Howland Reed survives too and Lyanna still dies. The story starts fifteen years after the events of the TOJ, and Jon/Aegon was raised in the free cities by Arthur Dayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Aegon had spent all his life in Essos. He had been travelling the continent since as long as he could remember as he was raised by Arthur, Ser Arthur Dayne in the free cities. He trained him and showed him how to fight since he could stand up. Arthur had always been honest with Aegon, about his family. He knew that his father, Rhaegar was the heir to the iron throne, and died fighting at the Trident. He also knew that his mother died from fever shortly after giving birth to him in Dorne. Arthur was always kind to him. When he was younger, Aegon used to ask Arthur to tell him the tale of how he defeated the Smiling Knight. Though, he never like boasting, Arthur told Aegon the story, since it was the one the boy liked the most. Arthur was the young prince's hero. No matter where they went Arthur and him would help those in need. Arthur told him that a good king doesn't serves himself, but rather serves the people he rules. Aegon could only respect Arthur for that. He and Arthur only traveled under the name Jon for Aegon and Darth, for Arthur.

When he was 13, Aegon even found a valyrian steel sword in Northern Valyria, they hadn't spent much time there, only four days, but Aegon had found the sword. The blade was dark-gray, while the guard was dark red. The grip had a normal, straight form, but the pommel had two dragon wings made of obsidian at the end. When he found it and showed it to the knight, this one couldn't help but have pride for the boy, and told him that destiny had him found the blade, for him and his children after him. He wanted to offer it to Arthur, but Arthur already had one he called _Dawn_. Arthur had him name the blade. That was when Aegon examined it, and decided to call it _Bloodwing_ , because of the hilt and the guard.

Now, Aegon was approaching his 15th nameday. And Westeros too. For his 15th nameday, Arthur had told him he would get to see his mother's family, the Starks. They had took a ship from Braavos, and Aegon had lost count of the time he spent on the ship, it must have been weeks. He knew his uncle Ned Stark had fought with Robert Baratheon for him to take his grandfather's throne, but Arthur also told him that his grandfather was a bad man, and that he shouldn't judge his uncle harshly because of this. The knight was now 38, though he had aged well.

Every day, Aegon was getting more and more excited to get to Westeros, for him he thought of it as an alien land. Everyday, when he woke up, he would grab _Bloodwing_ , and get to the dock of the ship to see if they were here. And now, today, he finally saw his first glimpse of Westeros, in the distance he saw White Harbor, and he couldn't help but reach in front of the ship to try and see. He stared all day as they were approaching the city. Since they left Braavos his only thought was of Westeros. And now, he could finally see the continent


	2. Aegon I

They started to see Winterfell in the distance. Aegon was finally going to see his family, though he knew he wouldn't stay long, as Arthur told him that even if Ned Stark would never order a scrap on his nephew, they were still in Robert Baratheon's territory, and that the moment someone else could find out about Aegon's presence Robert would have head north to kill Aegon and the Starks.

"If we're putting them and ourselves in danger then why are we going?" Aegon asked, with a surprisingly northern accent.

"I told you Egg, I made a promise to your uncle to protect you, and a promise to your mother. Your uncle at least has the right to see what became of his sister's legacy, don't you think? And besides, if we hurry up, no one will know who we are." The knight said, with his smile.

While riding his horse, Egg was thinking about it all, with his brooding face. What was his family going to think of him? Would they like him? And what of Lord Stark? As Lord Stark was one of the few people who knew the truth about Aegon, and he could only use his true name around his uncle, not even with his wife or children. To them he had to say he was the bastard of Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark, and that he was raised in Dorne by the Dayne family.

He knew that Ned Stark had lost against Arthur Dayne trying to find Aegon's mother and that the knight spared him, and allowed him to see Lyanna one last time. He had many questions, and they were going to be answered soon. They were now in front of Winterfell's gate. He looked up at the top of the castle's gates, were a guard was standing.

"Halt, who goes there?" The guardsman asked.

"Tell Lord Stark, his son is here" Arthur told the guardsman.

The guard was looking behind him and seemed to be talking to someone inside the castle walls, as looking for some kind of approval. And then the gates opened. Aegon had kept a nervous hand on _Bloodwing'_ s hilt, as he rode inside the castle. Inside was a host of soldiers, lined in ranks, and forming somekind of road that Aegon and Arthur followed. Aegon wasn't sure what to think of the soldiers, who almost looked like statues.

But he still followed the path until he arrrived where stood Eddard Stark, his wife, his children and his court. The children all looked at Aegon, their mother too, though she looked uneasy, as if she didn't want to see Aegon. Arthur and Egg both got off their horses and walked in front of Eddard. Aegon saw all the curious looks at him and he hid his sword under his cloak. But it was too late, it had already caught the eyes of many. He then looked at his uncle, he lookd like an older version of himself.

"Lord Stark" Aegon said, before shaking hands with his uncle, who looked at him into the eyes, with a deep and honest smile. He then made sign for the two guests to follow him.

"I trust Ser Arthur raised you well" His uncle asked, like he already met his nephew before.

"Aye. He did, or else I wouldn't be here."

"You didn't even grew up in the North and you have a northern accent." Ned said, smiling as they entered a small room and he closed the door. Inside the room was a small desk and two chairs. Ned took a seat and made sign for the two companions to take a seat as well. And so they sat, Arthur and Jon on one side, and Ned on the other.

"I showed him your customs. And honor." Ser Arthur said. "Though I also showed him some of the Valyrian customs as well, I even got him a teacher to speak High Valyrian."

Aegon's uncle took a deep breathe and said :

"You do look like your mother."

Aegon was happy to hear that at least he would carry the heritage of the woman who had given birth to him. Then, as he came back to reality, he realized that his uncle was taking a look at his sword. Aegon, who felt like he could trust his uncle decided to unseathe it, and put it on the table, so his uncle could see it. His uncle then leaned in and made sign as if he asked whether he could take the sword, and Aegon gave him a node of approval. Ned Stark took the blade into his hands, examined it and gave it back to his nephew.

"What's its name, and where did you got it?" his uncle asked, looking curious, and handing him over the sword back.

" _Bloodwing_ , Northern Valyria" Aegon replied

"I thought you were keeping him safe." The northern lord said, worried

"I was keeping him safe" Arthur said.

"BY BRINGING HIM INTO THE VALYRIAN PENINSULA?" Ned shouted. "You could have gotten greyscale! _He_ could have contracted Greyscale!"

"But he didn't and I didn't. I had no choice at the time, Dothraki screamers were after us, it's the only place they wouldn't go, they were after us for days." Arthur said it. Aegon didn't knew why, but Arthur could always keep his cool in any situation, and by extension, he could calm the others around him, as Ned Stark calmed down afterwards.

There was a moment of silence and Ned looked at his nephew with tears in his eyes and spoke up : "Lyanna was always wild, she would have wanted her son to go on adventures rather than sit in a castle. Thank you."

"I still hope to make him king one day. He walks around the smallfolk and helps them since he's young. We're fortunate to have him" The Ser simply said

"At least it's the part of his father he retains." Ned said.


	3. Aegon II

It had been a few days that Aegon had been at Winterfell. He had started to develop relationship with the Starks ; Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya and even little Rickon. Robb was naturally the one he befriended most being of the same age, and they quickly helped his sister Arya with her schemes against Bran and Sansa. Bran still had taken a liking to Jon, but Sansa had been colder to him. Rickon was still only 3, but he had gave Rickon some coins he gathered of the free cities he traveled to, which had made the child curious about Egg. He and Robb sparred with swords in the training yard, and people had wondered how the bastard was so good. The common answer to this was that he was a Dayne, though Aegon knew better. He was sitting in a chair in his room, taking a look at his sword before hearing a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said as he looked at the door opening.

"You spend more time looking at your sword than a babe at his wet nurse's tits." Robb said sarcastically as he entered the room, which made Jon laugh and he then got up and seathed his sword. "Bran and I are going in the woods, I thought you might want to come too."

"With pleasure" Aegon said as he got up and joined his cousin.

Later, they were riding in the woods, along with Theon, Ned's ward. Aegon didn't like him, as he was always laughing about everything. But he did liked the Starks, and he wanted to stay in Winterfell, but he knew he couldn't. He had to go in the next week, and the thought of him having to leave the only real family he had mad ehim hollow and bitter. Earlier this day, he went into the godswood, and prayed that if leaving Winterfell was better for him than to stay, than that he at least gains something that would remind him of the Starks. Jon had seen all kinds of gods, the many-faced gods, the lord of light, the great stallion and many more, but he couldn't believe in them. The Old Gods though, were something else entirely, he always felt like he had a connection with the weirwoods. He'd never felt anything like that before. " _If I ever rule this country, I'll build my own keep around a_ _weirwood_." he thought. He was attracted to them, he couldn't know why, but he was.

It had now been a few hours they'd been riding, Aegon could only admire the wolfswood and its beauty, he'd never seen forests like these back in Essos. Everything was was brown and green, with trees higher than any he'd ever seen. Lord Stark had joined them now, since Arya wanted to join their little expedition, and he wanted to make sure that there really was a good eye watching over her. Aegon had taken a liking to the girl, she always seemed to want more adventures, he knew she was made for travelling the world. Unknowingly to her, Aegon had the blacksmith forged a braavosi sword for the girl, like the ones he had seen in the city.

"Come see!" Robb's voice called out as a surprise to Aegon, who was still in his thoughts. He then rode to Robb, who was standing over a body of a creature he never saw before.

"It's a direwolf" Bran said, answering Aegon's question. He then remembered to have seen the direwolf as the sigil of House Stark. It was unnaturaly huge though. Aegon then approached the dead wolf, and saw five ball of furs.

"Are these its pups?" Aegon asked.

"Seems like it." Robb replied. They all dismounted their horses and came near the dead direwolf. Bran knelt and picked one up in his arms.

"They won't survive long, better give them a quick death." Lord Stark said as Theon then immediately tried to take Bran's pup.

"Alright you heard your father." The Greyjoy said

"No!" Bran shouted, as he was struggling to keep the direwolf in his arms.

"Put your knife away!" The heir to Winterfell said to the ward.

"I don't take orders from you, only from your father."

"Lord Stark!"Aegon shouted, as to stop the struggle. "There are five pups, the direwolf is the sigil of your house. One for each of your children." Aegon remarked.

"Alright, but you'll raised them yourselves, you'll feed them yourselves, you'll train them yourselves and if they die, you'll bury them yourselves." The lord replied. Then the Stark children quickly took the pups, and then Arya and Bran smiled happily at Aegon as a way to say thank you to which Aegon replied with a smile too. But then Bran asked :

"What about you?"

"I'm not a Stark." Aegon simply said, referring to his fake identity as Ned Stark's bastard. They then went up the cliff where their horses had been until Aegon heard a small howl. He then saw another pup, white as snow, with red eyes.

"That one's yours bastard" Theon said to Jon, and Robb gave him a look that said "You're more of a Stark then you'd like to imagine."


	4. Aegon III and Dany I

Aegon and Ser Arthur had left Winterfell three months ago, they left earlier than planned since Robert Baratheon planned to visit Winterfell after Jon Arryn died. They were now travelling Essos again, along with Aegon's new companion, _Ghost,_ he had named the wolf. He chose it since the wolf was as white as a ghost and as silent as a ghost. The two men were now headed towards Qohor. Though Aegon didn't like the idea of travelling through an open field, especially with the Dothrakis. Aegon missed Winterfell, he wouldn't lie to himself, he missed Arya's smile when she got her sword, he missed the time he spent laughing with Robb. It might have only been a month, but he had grown attached to Winterfell. At least with his wolf, he could now feel like Winterfell had stayed with him. And gods, did he grow fast, he was still only a pup and he was bigger than any dog Egg had ever seen. He even learnt that the bigger direwolves could be almost as tall than horses. He couldn't imagine how big Ghost could grow. No matter how big he'd get though, Aegon knew that he'd always be safe with Ghost, he knew it because of the connection he had, it was like with the weirwood tree, Ghost was also like a weirwood tree, white and red. It might have been a gift from the old gods, from what Aegon thought.

"What is it?" Aegon asked his guard, who had unseathed his sword. Arthur looked worried as he was looking in the distance. Aegon then looked in the same direction, he knew what was coming. He heard the Dothraki screamers coming and Aegon then unseathed _Bloodwing_. Ghost was ready to attack too. The Dothrakis were riding to meet them, but Aegon and Arthur were also ready to dance. And so now the Dothraki charged on Egg and Arthur. Aegon first killed a Dothraki that was on horse, though Aegon was on foot himself. He and Arthur were fighting well, and dodged or parried every strike that came at them. Ghost even managed to take down a horse and its rider. The fight was going well for them, but more and more Dothraki only came, and the two men were only getting more tired. Aegon saw Arthur getting caught by a rider with its whip around Arthur's neck, and soon both Aegon and Ghost found themselves with whips around their neck.

The Dothrakis had captured them.

* * *

Daenerys was riding with her Khal. It had been a few weeks already that they were marching to _Vaes Dothrak._ Ser Jorah was still riding behind her, while Viserys was walking behind her. She remembered Pentos, when she still felt weak, with the Dothraki she felt like she was stronger, not something she'd have expected, especially as a pregnant woman. Drogo had sent a few hundreds riders as vanguard ahead to see that the path was cleared, and raid any villages along the way, he'd do that everyday to keep their _khalasar_ well fed. Sometimes, theyd bring prisoners, whod serve as slaves. Dany knew that she could take any as a slave for herself, but she understood she couldn't save most of them anyways. Today the riders Drogo dispatched only bringed two prisoners, who were both bloodied and a white beast with red eyes. One was a middle-aged man and the other was almost a man, a bit older than Dany herself but around her age. One of Drogo's bloodrider held the prisoners and held the three whips, he then proceeded to talk:

"We found them on the road ahead. They killed 22 riders each with their special swords." he pointed at another rider, who held two swords, one was made of valyrian steel, with dragon wings at its hilt, and the other was pale, with a sun at its hilt. "They only speak the tongue of the men of the west. And the younger one curses in high valyrian."

"I offer the blades of these foes to you Khaleesi." The rider holding the blades said helding them out. Ser Jorah seemed to look at the blades, and as he had the look of a man who just solved a mystery he said in the common tongue :

"You're Ser Arthur Dayne, you served in the Targaryen kingsguard for years." He looked at the older man, who reacted in a way that showed that Ser Jorah was right.

"Why are you protecting this boy, and not me? Your king, Viserys Targaryen!" The voice came from Viserys who shouted at Ser Arthur

Drogo then asked Ser Jorah : "You know this man?" in his intimidating Dothraki. Though Drogo couldn't understand the common tongue, he understood that Jorah recognized the man

"No, but I've heard legends about him. He swore to protect your wife's family, he is the best swordsman to have live in the west." Ser Jorah said.

Drogo, then dismounted his horse and approached the two men, and first stared in the boy's eyes, and then in the knight's eyes, then in the beast's eyes before backing up.

"Who's the boy? He's prettier than most women here. Perhaps I'll give him as a wife to one of my bloodriders" the horselord asked, which was met with laughter from the Dothrakis. Drogo was right though, Dany found the boy to be pretty and handsome.

"Who's the boy?" Ser Jorah asked in the common tongue. Ser Arthur then looked at the boy, as for aprroval, and when the boy nodded he spoke :

"The "boy" is Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, righftul king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First men and lord protector of the realm. He's the trueborn child of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lyanna Stark. Making him the king, Prince Viserys."

"Him? A Targaryen? He doesn't even look like us! He has black hair and brown eyes, what kind of joke is this? AGH!" Viserys said before being whipped by a Drogo, as a way to shut him up, which made both Arthur and Aegon smile of satisfaction.

"For the sake of my wife, I'll let both of you serve her instead of killing you, I hope your fighting skill is as good as my riders say it is, your beast's fate depends on it." Drogo said before mounting back is horse,as Jorah repeated after him. Dany looked at the royal guard in the eyes, then into Aegon's eyes, before looking at her handmaidens, and telling them to bathe them both the next time they set up camp. She then gave back Arthur his sword, and Aegon his sword, too as he looked at her in the eyes.


	5. Eddard I

Note : Since Aegon left Winterfell everything else happened normally, the king visited, Ned joined the small council, etc.  
Also, Jorah sent a letter telling Aegon is alive and that Dany is pregnant directly to Robert, rather than to Varys

* * *

"DAMN THESE DRAGONSPAWNS!" Robert shouted thumping his fist into the small council tables.

"Robert calm down!" Ned said, which only propulsed the king in more anger.

"THAT DAMNED DRAGON FORCED LYANNA TO MARRIED HER, AND FORCED HER DRAGONSPAWN INTO HER, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Robert spitted out at Ned.

"That "dragonspawn" is across the Narrow Sea, he's not any trouble! Besides, he'll never attack us! He's my nephew" Ned shouted

"Your " _nephew_ "? IT'S THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF THE RAPE YOUR SISTER HAD TO SUFFER! AND ARTHUR DAYNE IS WITH HIM! YOU THINK DAYNE DIDN'T RAISED HIM SO HE COULD COME BACK AND TAKE MY THRONE?"

Robert could not be calmed down. He had just learned from Jorah Mormont that the woman Robert had loved the most gave birth to the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen, his arch-enemy. At least he didn't knew of Ned's involvment with it, or that he visited Winterfell a few months ago.

"Not only is Rhaegar's son and his knight there, but his pregnant whore of a sister and that fool Viserys is there as well. I want them all dead!" Robert ordered slamming his fist on the table again. "I'd ride there with my warhammer myself to smash the corrupted abomination Rhaegar grew in Lyanna's womb myself!"

"He's the prisoner of a dothraki horselord..." Ned said before being interrupted by Robert

"WHO'S MARRIED TO HIS AUNT! PRISONER OF YOUR OWN FAMILY, YOU CALL THAT BEING PRISONER?" Robert exclaimed. He then sat and calmed down. "All those damned remaining Targaryens are together and you're telling me I shouldn't use this opportunity to kill them all?"

"He's the last living memory of Lyanna, her only legacy..."

"And Rhaegar's legacy as well." Robert said. "When he's dead I'll reward the killer with the valyrian steel sword people say he has. _Dawn_ will return to Starfall."

Ned couldn't believe it, Robert wanted to kill Ned's own nephew.

"I won't become a child killer or a kinslayer, not today. This isn't what Lyanna would want." Ned said removing his badge of hand of the king, leaving the room.

"Go on! Go on! I'LL FIND MYSELF SOMEONE WHO'LL DO WHAT'S NECESSARY! RUN BACK TO WINTERFELL! I'LL MAKE SURE THE ASSASSIN WHO KILLS YOUR NEPHEW BRINGS ME HIS HEAD BACK SO I CAN SHIT IN IT AND SEND IT TO YOUR FROZEN WASTELANDS! COME BACK, AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE!" Robert shouted as Ned left. Ned knew that the Robert he grew up with, was dead.


End file.
